


Time to Come Out

by Persephone_the_lesbian_queen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve Is a Good Bro, Steve gives the best hugs, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, a couple of other avengers briefly here, but it's meant in a clearly derisive way, but you know stony is on the way, it's really pre-relationship, q-slur (coz in this context it is meant as a slur), so it is homophobic, this is far too many tags help me plz, well like it can also not be homophobic, which is to say, ya feel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_the_lesbian_queen/pseuds/Persephone_the_lesbian_queen
Summary: Tony is upset about something, and Steve is curious to find out what. He's also curious as to why Tony seems so scared to tell him.





	Time to Come Out

**Author's Note:**

> My guys, gals, and non-binary pals, it is 2am and I have been doing uni work all day.
> 
> That is to say, this fic is probably garbage.
> 
> That being said, enjoy :)

Steve frowned as Tony retreated to his lab from the kitchen, coffee clutched securely in his faintly trembling hand. For the past two weeks, Tony had only left his lab for food, and even that was limited to once every couple of days. 

None of the Avengers, not even Nat, had been able to figure out what had gotten him so upset, and it was driving them crazy. 

Looking around the kitchen, Steve noticed the other Avengers had matching frowns, all staring at the door Tony had walked through moments earlier. 

“That’s it. We’re doing something about this!” Clint declared, casting his gaze around the room to see everyone else nod. 

“I agree. Tony gets very involved in his work, but this is something different. We need to get someone to talk to him.” Bruce added, sipping at his tea, eyebrows knitted together in concern.

“I’ll go!” 

Steve blurted it out, instantly drawing everyone’s attention to him. Internally he cringed. It was true that he cared a lot for Tony, but most of the conversations between the two men were uncomfortable. Neither was fully at ease with emotions. And yet Steve felt compelled to take this on. He needed to know what had the other man so upset. Needed to help him, to fix this. With the approval of the rest of the team, Steve followed after Tony, making his way down to the workshop.

Hesitating slightly before gathering his courage, Steve knocked on the workshop door. Tony’s eyes locked with his on the other side of the glass, and with a slight nod from the genius, Steve entered the room.

“Hey Cap, what can I do for you?”

“Look Tony, I – I’m worried about you. You’ve been spending a lot more time down here than usual. The whole team has noticed.”

Tony’s smile was brittle. “Don’t worry about it, Steve. I’m fine as anything.”

Steve crossed his arms. “But you’re clearly not! Please tony, we care about! I care about you! I want to fix this!”

“There is nothing you can fix here! It is my mess, my issue, my responsibility to clear up! You don’t want to hear about it, trust me.” Tony snarled, but Steve could pick up a think wavering in his voice. 

“Look, I can’t promise I’ll understand what you’re going through. But I am a good listener, and I’m more than happy to hear what you have to say. Whatever it is, I’m not going to be rude about it, I promise.”

This was met with another derisive snort. “Right. If you knew, you’d never make a promise like that. You’d probably knock me out, or something like that. Preserve good ol’ fashioned America.”

Steve couldn’t even begin to describe how appalled he felt. “No, Tony! I could never hurt you! I would never hurt you deliberately, and I’d never judge you. Please, you’re really worrying me here, please just tell me what it is. Trust me, please Tony.” Steve begged, wide eyes meeting with Tony’s.

Finally, Steve could see the resolve break in Tony’s expression.

“Fine, but don’t go judging me for my decisions – they aren’t your business. I just had a break up and I’m sad about it.”

“But the way you’re acting makes me think there’s more to it than a simple break up. Did she cheat on you?”

Suddenly, Tony’s eyes lit up, and his entire body shifted, taking on a defiant stance. 

“Actually, he was a dick and I thought I’d drink myself to death if I stayed with him any longer.”

And at last, Steve could see why Tony didn’t want to tell him why he was upset. Focusing even closer on the shorter man, the super soldier could easily pick out the slightly shaky hands, the squared shoulders, the heavier than normal breathing – the tiny flickers of uncertainty and resignation in Tony’s eyes. The man was scared. He wasn’t just scared; he feared how Steve would react. Something in his chest ached at the thought. He was team leader. His whole team should know that he stood behind them, no matter what. Suddenly, the super soldier realised that he had been quiet too long while processing this, and now the genius’ eyes looked suspiciously bright, face flushed and fingers tapping nervously against his thighs. 

“So there, now you know. Your teammate is one of those sinful queers. I get that you’re disappointed – Howard was too.”

Tony cast his gaze around the workshop, looking at anything but Steve. The taller man felt guilt gnawing away at his gut. Even though he’d had no reason to believe Tony was anything but straight, he wishes he had given the other man some form of reassurance earlier in their friendship – something to let him know that Steve wasn’t about to judge him for who he loves.

“Tony, please look at me.”

When the other man refused, Steve took a couple of steps forward, willing himself to ignore Tony flinching away from him as he stretched his arm out, lifting the man’s face delicately by the chin so he could stare him in the eye. 

“I definitely don’t think you’re a disappointment for being – what’s the word you use these days? Gay? You’re still your amazing self, and who you love would never change that. And I’m sorry that your fella didn’t turn out as swell as you hoped.”

The last sentence, complete with exaggerated accent, succeeded in what Steve had aimed for – Tony let out a snort of laughter. 

“Oh my god, you’re such a dork.”

Pulling Tony into a hug, Steve tried to gather his thoughts, blushing slightly at Tony’s fond and affectionate voice. 

“You – ah, you mentioned Howard was…not okay with you?”

Tony pulled away from the embrace long enough to look at him as if he were an idiot. 

“Of course he wasn’t okay with it. He wasn’t okay with any other part of me, why would that be any different?”

“I’m…I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened to him since I knew him, but you didn’t deserve that at all. You’re wonderful.”

“Aw shucks, Cap, I bet you talk to all the fellas like that.” Tony looked hesitantly up at him. “Not that I’m trying to imply you’re gay or anything. I was just – it was a stupid comment, please ignore it.” 

Steve felt anger creeping through him. Surely there was someone, even if it was just Howard, who had fed this idea to Tony that being gay was bad. To the extent that he feared even making an innocent joke. Steve would not let him keep thinking like that.

“Only the cute ones, sweetheart.” 

A small smiled crept onto Tony’s face, making Steve’s stomach swoop violently. All the feelings toward Tony that he had been ignoring since they met seemed to be coming back with a vengeance. Now was not the time. The man was going through a tough break up.

In a shy voice that pulled at Steve’s heart, the brunet asked; “Why are you so okay with this? Howard said you’d kill me if you were still alive.”

Gripping Tony fiercely, Steve scowled. “Howard was full of shit. I’m okay with it because I’m not stupid, and because I’m queer as they come.”

Tony’s jaw dropped at Steve’s uncharacteristically angry reply. Steve, for his part, could hardly believe that he’d just come out for the first time in his life. But seeing the hopeful look in Tony’s eye, he couldn’t bring himself to   
feel that worried. Dragging the genius over to the couch in the corner of the workshop, Steve tucked the shorter man against him, heart racing as Tony snuggled into his chest.

“So, do you want to tell me about the break up? I’m still happy to listen if you want.”

Lacing their fingers together and squeezing faintly, Tony began talking.


End file.
